This educational project is a renewal of a Training Program in international research ethics, begun in 2000 under a two-year grant from the Fogarty International Center. The Director of the program is Ruth Macklin, Ph.D., Professor of Bioethics at Albert Einstein College of Medicine in New York. The program co-director is Florencia Luna, Ph.D., a bioethicist from Buenos Aires, Argentina. As a fully collaborative effort involving faculty and guest lecturers from industrialized and developing countries, the program is designed as a four-year effort, with four trainees in each year, who will spend eight months in Buenos Aires. The program's aims are a) to provide in-depth education in research ethics for a cadre of Latin American academics and health professionals; b) to contribute to capacity building in research ethics in Latin America; c) to explore pressing issues and unresolved problems related to international collaborative research; and d) to foster ongoing collaborations in the Americas. The training program has three main elements: 1) Required and elective courses; 2) Exposure to research ethics committees; and 3) Two individual projects mentored by Drs. Macklin and Luna. The first will be a research project devoted to a particular aspect of research ethics relevant to the trainees' area of expertise, and the second will be a detailed plan describing how they will implement what they have learned when they return to their home institution. The program will have an Advisory Committee comprising prominent international scholars in bioethics and leading biomedical and social science researchers from several countries in Latin America. Guest lecturers and preceptors will include internationally renowned bioethicists and researchers from the U.S., Mexico, Chile, and Brazil, A central feature of the program is a newly designed, two-week course in international research ethics, highlighting recent controversies in this field. Mechanisms will be established for ongoing communication among trainees who have participated in this training program. This will be followed by development of a broader network for communication among people involved in collaborative research in the Americas. The network will be publicized using a wide array of channels, after seeking suggestions from the Advisory Committee as well as from trainees who have completed the program.